Dream
by P'tite Limonade
Summary: Un rêve. Nous vivons tous de rêves. Certains se réalisent et d'autres resteront à jamais du domaine de l'imagination. Pour un rêve, aucune limite n'est écrite, il faut y croire, c'est tout. Un rêve pour rire, un rêve même pour en pleurer. Un rêve pour tous les jours, pour toujours. Moi j'y crois, je veux y croire. Il était là, au bout du chemin, mon rêve ! [BTS, yaoï, Vmin, lemon]
1. Chapter 1

Un rêve. Nous vivons tous de rêves, plus ou moins fous. Certains se réalisent, d'autres resteront à jamais du domaine de l'imagination.

Un rêve, ça vous donne la force de tout surmonter. De se lever le matin, de se battre jusqu'à l'épuisement. De traverser toutes les épreuves, quel qu'elles soient. Un rêve, ça vous fait voir les choses en grand. Pour un rêve, aucun limite n'est écrite, on peut croire à tout, il faut juste y croire, c'est tout. Le rêve permet de rêver, tout simplement.

Un rêve pour rire, un rêve pour en pleurer. Un rêve pour tous les jours, par tous les temps. Un rêve qui vous colle à la peau, qui sent bon l'espoir. Un rêve qui s'échappe des pores de la peau, qui se lit bien clairement dans la prunelle de vos yeux. Un rêve qui vous fait vivre, qui me fait vivre.

Le mien aurait pu être commun, puisqu'il est celui de milliers de personnes dans le monde. C'est pour ça qu'il faut se battre, pour y arriver, pour voir, un jour, ce rêve se refléter dans vos yeux. Moi, j'y crois. Moi, je veux juste y croire !

Un rêve pour me prouver que tout est possible. Que l'impossible n'est pas de ce monde. Un rêve pleins de sourires, de joies, pleins de bonheurs et pas seulement pour aujourd'hui. Pour tous les jours, pour toujours. Je voulais tout, et tout de suite, je ne voulais pas attendre. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir trop attendu, qu'il me fallait tout maintenant, que je méritais mon rêve. Je ne pouvais plus être patient, j'étais jeune, c'était suffisant pour me pardonner. Pour tout pardonner. J'avais un rêve !

La scène, les paillettes, c'était ça, mon rêve. Un rêve en chanson, qui vous fait perdre haleine, qui vous rend fou. Un rêve où l'on peut donner tout ce que l'on a dans le ventre, à chaque instant. Donner pour moi et pour les autres, aimer et être aimer. Faire ce que l'on aime, tous les jours, sans réfléchir, juste parce que ça nous fait du bien. Vivre de son rêve, vivre pour son rêve.

Et il était là. L'objet de tous mes désirs, de toutes mes pensées. Juste devant moi, juste devant mes yeux. Je pouvais le voir, l'admirer, c'était beau, à tel point que je peinais à y croire. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'attraper, pas encore. Je l'effleurais parfois, du bout des doigts, il était presque réel. Comme un mirage, une illusion parfaite qui s'éloigne toujours plus. Je voulais le tenir dans mes mains, fort, pour ne plus jamais le lâcher. Le presser contre ma poitrine, contre mon cœur, pour être bien certain qu'il était bien mien. Je l'avais tellement attendu, ce rêve !

Jamais il ne me quittait. Jamais je ne le laissais me quitter. Il faisait parti de moi, il était moi. Jusqu'à ce que, un jour, il puisse être vu par autres que mes yeux.

Je pouvais tout supporter, la douleur, la peur et l'humiliation, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Rester ainsi me paraissait si difficile maintenant, ne rien faire, et penser. Laisser mon esprit tout contrôler, même ce qui ne devrait pas l'être. Le laisser façonner, construire, détruire, pour finalement tout recommencer. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir, qui échappait complètement à sa maîtrise : mon rêve.

Il ne pouvait pas le changer, me faire détourner le regard, je ne le quittais pas des yeux. J'étais comme hypnotisé, dans un état de transe perpétuel, comme un drogué, je flottais. Dans un univers qui n'existait qu'à mes yeux, j'oubliais tout. Qu'il fallait encore suer, qu'il allait encore falloir du temps, beaucoup trop de temps. Mais il était là, pas si loin, juste au bout du chemin. Mon rêve.

 **Donc voici la première partie de Dream. C'est un PDV Taehyung et ça le sera pour toute cette fanfiction. Pas de Jimin pour cette partie, il fera (normalement) son arrivé dans la prochaine partie. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et laissez une review. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives. A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

J'étais seul. Tout seul. L'endroit était froid, fermé et il y faisait sombre. Une fenêtre unique n'éclairait pas la petite pièce où je me trouvais. J'étais comme seul au monde.

Abandonné, j'avais le sentiment que j'aurais pu mourir là, maintenant, sans que personne ne s'en rend compte ou même regrette. Que j'aurais pu partir là, inconnu pour toujours. Que tout aurait pu se finir comme ça, dans cet endroit qui me donnait la chair de poule. Taehyung se serait envolé, et V n'aurait jamais existé.

J'avais envie de tout abandonné, de lâcher prise. J'avais le sentiment d'être inutile, que, quoi que je fasse, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Que tout ce que j'avais traversé pour en arriver là n'avait servit à rien. Je revoyais ces heures passées à m'entrainer, toute cette peine. Là, juste devant mes yeux qui défilaient à toute vitesse, qui se répétait inlassablement. Comme un film qui se serait enrayé.

Je le voyais encore, ce rêve, il était toujours là, il n'avait pas bougé depuis toutes ses années. A cet instant, j'aurais voulu le rejoindre, quitter ce monde qui nous séparait. Juste quelques temps, après je reviendrais, je me battrais à nouveau, mais pas aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de recul, d'être seul, même si ça me faisait mal. Je ressemblais à un animal, qui se cache quant il souffre, c'était pathétique !

Je restais là, une part de moi refusait ce répit. Je savais que regarder éternellement mon rêve ne pouvait pas me faire du bien. Ca ne pouvait que me faire souffrir davantage, alors que je pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire.

Je serrais les points, la tête contre le mur froid et insensible. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devais-je encore attendre ? Pourquoi les autres avaient-ils déjà ce dont je rêvais depuis toujours ?

Je souhaitais devenir un idol et ceux depuis trop de temps pour que je puisse le dater. Je me battais pour atteindre cet objectif, ce rêve qu'il scintillait devant mes yeux. Je voulais qu'il s'y reflète, qu'il prenne vie, qu'il soit enfin mien, pas seulement celui de milliers d'autres. Juste pour moi, juste à moi, pour moi.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche, aussi réel et pourtant aussi loin. Comme de l'eau qui devenait trouble, pour finalement redevenir calme, une illusion, un semblant de réel. Un reflet dans un miroir ou dans ce liquide transparent, presque vrai, une contrefaçon parfaite.

Le groupe BTS avait d'abord été un projet, comme il en existait tellement d'autres. Une esquisse qu'on aurait dessiné sur le coin d'une feuille, rien qu'une idée. Une idée simple mais prometteuse. Et puis, on avait étoffé ce croquis, de plus en plus. Il avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps. Je faisais parti de ce projet, de ce dessin qui était maintenant presque fini. Il ne restait que des détails, tout petit par rapport à tout le chemin parcouru, mais indispensable. Nous étions à ce moment. J'avais travaillé dur, plus dur que personne ne pourrait sans doute l'imaginer. Le boys band était maintenant officiel, je savais que nous avions déjà des fans, des personnes qui nous soutiendraient, qui serraient toujours là pour nous. Les membres étaient déjà officiels, leurs visages étaient déjà connus. Mais pas moi, moi j'étais encore dans l'ombre, inconnu du public, caché comme je l'étais dans cette pièce qui me ressemblait. J'étais l'ombre des BTS !

Ca me faisait si mal, comme une plaie qu'on m'aurait infligée pour le plaisir. Juste pour le plaisir de me faire souffrir. Et c'était à chaque fois plus douloureux, à chaque fois que j'y pensais, à chaque fois que je les voyais prendre des photos pour les mettre sur les réseaux sociaux. Il ne savait même pas à quel point ça me faisait mal.

Tous ses sourires, toute cette bonne humeur, ils étaient heureux et je ne pouvais que les comprendre. Je les enviais tellement ! Je ne pouvais pas empêcher une part de moi, la plus mauvaise, de les haïr pour ça. Ce n'était pas juste. Ne le méritais-je pas, moi, de voir mon rêve d'enfance se réaliser ? N'avais-je pas assez travaillé pour que je puisse enfin voir le résultat ?

J'avais le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'être inférieur à eux. Peut-être me fallait-il encore de l'entraînement … J'aurais dû me lever, cesser de me lamenter dans mon coin, et rejoindre les autres. Ce n'était certainement pas en restant en restant là que les choses allaient s'arranger et j'en étais conscient. Pourtant, je ne bougeais pas, les yeux fixés au plafond d'un gris terne. Je n'avais pas la force de quitter cette pièce. J'étais vidée de toute envie, de toute volonté, de tout ce que j'étais. C'était ce que d'autres auraient appelé un jour sans, un jour sans couleur, sans rien.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir, y faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne cherchais pas à les arrêter, c'était inutile et je le savais. Qui avait dit que pleurer faisait du bien ? Qui était le menteur qui avait dit que ça pouvait soulager ? C'était faux, ça faisait mal, ça faisait beaucoup trop mal !

Je tremblais, tout mon corps secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables et douloureux. Des sanglots me parcouraient et je ne parvenais pas à me calmer. Mes bras entourant mes genoux, la tête rejetée en arrière, je pleurais comme rarement j'avais pleuré. Je laissais libre cours à ma peine et c'était tout sauf libérateur. Mes lèvres prononçaient toujours la même question, « Pourquoi », comme une litanie que personne ne devait entendre, connue de moi seul.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une lumière m'aveugla derrière mes larmes. Je portais une main à mon visage pour me protéger et il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que mes yeux s'habitus à la luminosité de l'extérieur. C'était Jimin. Il ferma directement l'issue derrière lui et lança, le sourire aux lèvres :

-C'est là que tu te caches ? On te cherche tous, tu sais ?

Je tournais la tête dans un reniflement, vaine tentative de masquer mon visage ravagé par les pleurs. Du coup de l'œil, je pus voir le visage fin se décomposer. Je serrais les dents, j'étais fichu ! Les mots qui suivirent confirmèrent mes pensées tandis qu'il posait la question qui s'imposait, aussi inutile soit-elle :

-Tu pleures ?

 **Et voilà la deuxième partie. Et l'apparition du grand Park Jimin, pas très appréciée par le petit Tae, pour le moment en tout cas ^^ Bon, en général, si tu pleures, t'as pas envie d'un curieux qui te pose des questions. Bon, à part si ce curieux s'appelle Jimin 3**

 **Un petit Taehyung pas en forme du tout dans cette partie, ça m'a fait mal d'écrire ça, mais bon. Ca va aller mieux par la suite, merci à Chim le sauveur, vous inquiétez pas trop pour lui.**

 **J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous aura plu, si c'est le cas, voter et l'espace commentaire est à vous, ça fait plaisir à ça motive pour la suite !**


	3. Chapter 3

Je fermais douloureusement les yeux, la chance n'était pas de la partie, elle non plus. Je tentais une ultime dérobade, la phrase qu'aurait répondue n'importe qui :

-Je ne pleure pas !

Les trémolos de ma voix étaient bien audibles, menant ma crédibilité en dessous de zéro. Le visage toujours tourné afin de cacher au mieux les larmes qui ruisselaient encore sur mes joues. D'un mouvement rageur, j'essuyais d'un revers de main le liquide qui m'avait trahi. Un silence s'était installé, j'attendais qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me voit pleurer, je ne voulais pas que l'on me voit ainsi. Il demanda, au bout d'un moment :

-Tu as besoin d'en parler ?

Je me tournais vers lui et le dévisageais longuement. Il m'observait avec une sincérité désarmante, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Je ne savais pas, je ne savais pas si je devais lui faire part de mes tourments. Dans une autre situation, j'aurais surement refusé sans même réfléchir plus longuement à la question. Mais pas cette fois, pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être parce que j'étais plus faible ce jour-là, peut-être est-ce la gentillesse que je lisais dans les yeux sombre de Jimin, je ne saurais le dire.

-Ca pourrait te faire du bien, tu sais. Et ça ne sortira pas de ce local, tu as ma parole !

Illustrant ses paroles, il présenta la paume de sa main, un sourire encourageant illuminait ses traits fins. Je pris encore quelques instants pour réfléchir, jugeant le pour et le contre. Finalement, je lui fis signe de s'assoir à mes côtés, il obéit sans un mot à ma requête. Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de faire taire tous ses sentiments qui menaçaient d'exploser une fois encore et me lançais enfin.

Je racontais tout, comme ça venait, comme je le ressentais. Mon monologue dura de longues minutes, je ne saurais donner le nombre exact. Je parlais sans compter, je me répétais peut-être, disais surement des choses sans queue ni tête, mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Pas une seule fois Jimin ne m'interrompit, il m'écoutait sagement, hochait parfois la tête mais gardait toujours le silence. C'était gentil à lui. J'avais l'impression que les mots sortaient de ma bouche avant même que je les pense, comme mus d'une volonté propre. Je ne faisais rien pour arrêter ce flux de parole, je le laissais partir, je m'en libérais. Un poids colossal avait disparu de mes épaules, ce poids qui me clouait encore au sol quelques minutes auparavant.

Alors que je terminais mon long monologue, ma voix se brisa et les larmes inondèrent à nouveau les petites rigoles et coulèrent sur mes joues. Je tentais en vain d'étouffer les sanglots qui me secouaient, ma main contre ma bouche. J'avais honte, honte de pleurer comme ça devant quelqu'un que j'allais surement côtoyer pendant des années, quelqu'un qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. J'étais minable et à cet instant, aussi faible et pathétique, je me détestais ! Je m'en voulais de mettre laisser allé, d'avoir accepté de parler, quel qu'en soit le bien que ça m'est fait. Le poids qui m'empêchait d'avancer avait disparu, mais j'avais toujours aussi mal, mon cœur semblait se tordre et ma cage thoracique se serrer toujours plus. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, l'air ne parvenait plus à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes poumons. J'étouffais, le manque d'oxygène n'était pas encore immense, mais je paniquais déjà. Portant mes mains à ma gorge, je suffoquais, des larmes brûlantes dévalaient sur mes joues jusque dans ma bouche.

Une main ferme détacha la mienne de mon cou dans un geste empressé. Et, derrière le bourdonnement de mes oreilles, j'entendais sa voix claire :

-Calme-toi et respire. Respire calmement, ça va allez.

Il répétait inlassablement ses mêmes paroles tandis que je tentais de suivre ses précieux conseils. Ils se révélèrent des plus utiles puisque, quelques longues minutes plus tard, je réussis à retrouver une respiration correcte. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur mon visage, mais l'air parvenait à circuler librement dans mes poumons à nouveau. J'avais eu tellement peur, j'avais cru mourir.

Des bras musclés entourèrent mon cou et je me retrouvais le nez enfoui dans les cheveux ébène de Jimin. La surprise passée, je restais toujours interdit. Je ne savais pas vraiment comme réagir et je n'étais pas vraiment en état de réfléchir. Mes pleurs ne s'étaient toujours pas atténués, à mon grand désespoir et mon esprit semblait comme embrumé. J'étais statique, tendu, je n'étais décidément pas habitué à ce genre d'étreinte.

Je ne sentais soudain que les épaules du chanteur étaient secouées par des soubresauts incontrôlables. Je mis quelques secondes à faire le lien entre ce que je ressentais et la conclusion qui s'imposait. Il pleurait lui aussi ! Je ne comprenais pas la raison, mais c'était belle et bien les mêmes sanglots qui nous secouaient. Peut-être avais-je dit quelque chose de mal, quelques mots qui l'auraient blessé sans que tu t'en doutes. Il y avait forcément eu un problème à ce moment, j'avais parlé sans réfléchir, encore une fois.

Je refermais mes bras et rendais l'étreinte avec hésitation. Après un temps, je me décidais à poser la question tournait en boucle dans ma tête :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Je détestais les tremblements de ma voix qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à me rappeler ma faiblesse.

-Je ne pleure pas.

Pas de trémolos, juste de la malice et un sourire que je sentais contre mon épaule. Sa réponse m'arracha le même rictus, à peine un peu plus triste.

Je ne cherchais plus à avoir une quelconque explication de sa part, me contentant de ce moment, respectant son silence comme il aurait respecté le mien. Plus fermement et sans réfléchir, j'acceptais cette soudaine proximité. Ce calme rassurant qui me prenait tout entier, qui m'entourait comme un cocon, apaisant et bienfaiteur. Cette chaleur et ses bras qui m'entouraient me faisaient du bien, je m'y sentais à ma place. Mes larmes coulaient encore mais n'étaient plus douloureuses, je me libérais d'elle, déchargeais ce surplus d'émotion. Je me soulageais de toute cette pression qui m'habitait, qui me faisait mal.

Je gardais le silence, ne cherchant à aucun moment à m'extraire de cette étreinte. Je ne voulais surtout pas briser l'instant, cette sensation de bien-être qui était née à l'intérieur de moi. Pourtant, j'aurais voulu le remercier. Lui dire merci, merci pour tout, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça. Silencieusement, je répétais ses mots dans ma tête, espérant qu'il ressente à quel point je lui étais reconnaissant. Merci Jimin, merci pour tout ça !

 **Et la troisième partie de cette petite fanfiction qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. C'est un grand dialogue, même si j'en ai coupé une partie parce qu'elle ne me semblait pas très intéressante, on connaissait déjà cette partie. Tae se laisse aller et accepte de parler, et apparemment ça lui fait du bien. Bon, c'est un peu mitigé, mais dans l'ensemble ça passe. Le petit V qui fait une crise, sauvé in extrémiste par Jimin, heureusement qu'il est là lui, quand même ! Et tout ça couronné par un câlin en fin de chapitre, c'est pas beau ça ? XD**

 **Prochain chapitre : arg, non, je ne peux pas vous spoilez XD Je vous dirais seulement que l'atmosphère est largement moins tendue et que Tae va mieux, même beaucoup mieux )**

 **Comme d'hab, laissez un commentaire/vote ou une review, pour l'ado derrière son écran qui attend impatiemment des avis ! Merci d'avance et à ceux qui ont pensé à moi dans l'espace commentaire** **J**


	4. Chapter 4

Suite à cette journée, j'allais un peu mieux. La force qui m'avait toujours habitée m'aidait à nouveau. Je pouvais à nouveau me battre, surmonter tous les obstacles, quel qu'ils soient !

Je passais encore du temps dans le local, souvent en compagnie de Jimin. Sa présence me faisait du bien, je crois. L'ambiance était bien meilleure que la première fois, beaucoup moins lourde et pesante. Nous parlions, de tout et de rien, nous discutions parfois de nous, de nos tracas, de nos peines, de tout ! J'aimais ses moments, ses sourires, ses rires. Cette joie que rien ne pouvait justifier, qui venait comme ça, sans que si attende, mais tellement agréable.

Un jour, j'eus le courage de lui demander pourquoi il avait pleuré, ce jour où il m'avait trouvé dans ce même local. Il avait hésité, il avait l'air gêné, pour une raison que j'ignorais. Finalement, il m'avait répondu qu'il n'aimait pas voir ses amis pleurer, que ça lui faisait du mal. J'avais souri, un petit sourire, rien d'exubérant, c'était simple. C'était incroyable comme les choses étaient simples avec Jimin, la solution semblait toujours proche, jamais bien loin. C'était l'espoir, l'espoir qui m'avait manqué en cette journée où j'avais été si faible, l'espoir qu'il me fallait encore. L'espoir qui brillait dans nos yeux !

Je m'entrainais, plus dur encore qu'auparavant. Mon rêve était encore devant mes yeux, plus proche que jamais, réanimé par cette douce lueur. Il fallait que je réussisse, pour lui, pour moi et pour Jimin. Je lui étais redevable et je pensais que devenir enfin officiellement chanteur des BTS serait une manière de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

J'étais à nouveau dans le local. Il n'était plus du tout sombre, ni froid. Le volet était ouvert et une douce chaleur m'enveloppait. J'étais tellement heureux. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir tout accompli, d'avoir enfin réussi. Mon rêve, celui qui hantait mes pensées depuis plusieurs années, était enfin mien ! L'euphorie m'avait gagné et j'en étais encore tout tremblant. Je ne parvenais pas à réaliser, comme si une part de moi n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était vrai pourtant, je le sentais, je le sentais partout ! Dans l'air que je respirais, le soleil couchant qui se reflétait dans mes yeux, dans la tiédeur d'un jour qui se termine. Je le sentais au creux de mes entrailles, dans le sang qui palpitait contre mes tempes, dans mon cœur qui battait fort dans ma poitrine. Tous me répétaient comme une litanie : _Tu as réussi !_

Un lumière nouvelle m'avait envahi, m'avait atteint de plein fouet. Elle baignait en moi, rayonnait comme un soleil, je la sentais aussi. C'était donc ça, la sensation d'avoir réalisée son rêve ? Surement ! C'était à la hauteur de toutes mes espérances, de tout ce que j'avais bien pu imaginer. C'était magique !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Jimin apparut dans l'embrassure. Je souris, c'était grâce à lui ! Il avait parlé à nos supérieurs, je ne sais pas se qu'il leurs a dit, mais il avait fait de mon rêve une réalité. Et pour ça, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Cette fois, c'était des larmes de joie qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

-Oh, non, Tae. Si ça te fait pleurer, je peux aller arranger ça !

Je rigolais à travers mes larmes. C'était tellement bon. Un soulagement, une si belle victoire. Une victoire envers moi-même, envers tous ceux qui n'avaient pas cru en moi, envers le monde entier. J'étais tellement heureux !

Je me levais, franchissais les quelques pas qui me séparaient de Jimin et le serrais dans mes bras. Je voulais le remercier, qu'il comprenne à quel point j'étais heureux. C'était tellement important pour moi, ce rêve ! Je tremblais, rendais ma prise plus ferme, plus forte. J'aurais voulu qu'il ressente, partager avec lui ce sentiment qui m'habitait. Je voulais lui transmettre toute ma joie, toutes ses émotions qui tourbillonnaient en moi sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter. Ce déluge de couleur, partout, à l'intérieur de moi, autour de moi, je voulais qu'il le voie aussi. Qu'il puisse les apercevoir, ses paillettes et tous ses sons qui résonnaient comme une harmonie à mes oreilles, la plus belle des choses.

-Merci Jimin, merci pour tout, je …

La fin de ma phrase mourut avant d'avoir franchi mes lèvres. Je cherchais mes mots, je voulais qu'il sache, il fallait qu'il sache. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mais n'étaient pas douloureuses. J'avais juste besoin de pleurer, comme si toutes ses émotions devaient ressortir, s'échapper de moi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Tu le mérites, crois-moi, tu mérites tout ce qui t'arrive !

Je serrais Jimin dans mes bras, le plus fort que je pouvais cette fois, puisque les mots ne venaient pas. J'enfonçais mon visage dans son cou, entre les mèches sombres et soyeuses.

-Tu mérites tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau.

Mes larmes avaient cessé, mais je restais sans voix. Sa voix avait quelque chose d'apaisant en plus de ses paroles qui me touchaient comme je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

-Tu mérites d'être heureux, Tae.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Je sentais ses paroles résonner dans tout son corps et tout contre le mien. Aussi vibrant que ses paroles. De celles qui vous remues de l'intérieur et détruit tout sur son passage dans le seul but de reconstruire juste le meilleur. Une gentillesse qui me rend encore plus heureux alors que je pensais ne pas pouvoir l'être davantage. Des mots qui réchauffent le cœur, comme un soleil, doux et rassurant.

-Merci …

J'aurais voulu répéter ce petit mot jusqu'à ce que ma voix m'abandonne, jusqu'à ce qu'il se forme tout seul sur mes lèvres. J'aurais aussi voulu rester ainsi pour toujours, ne plus jamais bouger. Juste profiter de cet instant, de ce bonheur que je voulais partager, pour qu'il soit notre, juste à tous les deux.

Je laissais la chaleur qui avait pris naissance au creux de mes entrailles nous inonder. Former comme un cocon autour de cette étreinte bienfaitrice. J'appréciais toutes ses couleurs devant mes yeux et ce fourmillement dans mon ventre, comme une danse que rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter. Collé ainsi à mon ami, j'étais certain qu'il en était témoin, lui aussi. Je ne voulais pas être égoïste, pas maintenant et pas avec lui. Pour lui, je voulais partager mon bonheur et mon rêve.

C'est pourtant moi qui brisai l'étreinte au bon d'un long moment. Je me détachais avec regret de cette chaleur. Je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux de Jimin, pour m'y noyer, pour m'y perdre. Les émotions que j'y lisais étaient tellement belles, tellement pures, que je ne pus empêcher un sourire de naître au coin de mes lèvres.

Je le trouvais beau, comme je n'avais jamais trouvé quelqu'un beau. Alors, sans réfléchir autre mesure, sans même me poser la moindre question, je me penchais vers lui et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Juste comme ça, comme une chose sans réelle importance. Juste parce que, à cet instant, j'en avais envie !

 **Bouloulum-Ch ! (ceci représente le bruit d'une batterie, oui, oui, oui)**

 **Le bisou : ENFIN ! Bon, en même temps, je fais ça doucement, comme d'habitude, souci de réalisme oblige. J'essaie aussi de respecter au mieux ce que je pense être le caractère de Tae, je ne prétends pas le comprendre ou même le comprendre, mais il s'agit de ma vision.**

 **Tae est enfin officiel, membre à part entière des BTS, dévoilé au public, ce qu'il a tant attendu. V est né et est prêt à prendre son envole et, Jimin est bien entendu à ces côtés. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, comme on dit XD**

 **J'ai pour habitude d'utiliser beaucoup de métaphores et de comparaisons, ça fait parti de mon style. Mais dans cette fanfiction, j'en utilise encore plus, j'ai l'impression que ça va vraiment bien au personnage de Tae. Ca lui donne un côté étrange, incompréhensible, mais je pense que c'est assez juste. Après, c'est mon avis, chacun interprète comme il le souhaite ^^**

 **Commentaire/vote et review, lâchez-vous (ça rime, hahaha) ! Positif ou négatif, moi, tant que c'est constructif, je prends. Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça récompense de mon travail. Certains diront qu'il ne faut pas écrire pour être lu, c'est pas faux, mais faut dire que savoir que son travail plait, ça fait du bien au moral.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **(Arg, j'ai beaucoup écrit moi :')**


	5. Chapter 5

**/ ! \ Les lignes qui vont suivre ne sont pas fait pour les pauvres innocents de Wattpad qui ont réussi à survivre jusque là (ni pour les homophobes qui se seraient égarés). Ce dernier chapitre est en effet un lemon (scène à caractère sexuelle, pour les incultes) hard. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a PLEINS de détails et que c'est assez … citronné ! Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit, ne lisez simplement pas. J'ai pas envie de détruire une quelconque innocence, c'est que je m'en voudrais moi, après. Voilà, pour les courageux (et pervers) qui sont restés, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture / ! \**

Une caresse légère, presque un effleurement. Aérien comme une plume, à tel point qu'elle aurait pu être rêvée. Imaginée comme lors d'un songe, d'un réalisme bouleversant.

Je m'écartais déjà, mon nez touchait celui de Jimin. Il semblait surpris, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils froncés. Je ne voulais pas lui donner d'explication, ni chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Pas aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas réfléchir, pas penser. Juste laisser cette chaleur m'inonder, me dévorer, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien. Il n'y avait pas de passé, même pas d'avenir, je ne voulais pas y songer. V venait de naître, il était là, je le voyais, il était moi.

Je ne voulais rien savoir d'autre, je n'avais besoin d'aucune certitude. Juste de Jimin, juste de son sourire, de sa joie, de son visage devant moi. De ses traits fins, de sa beauté, de sa chaleur. De lui ! Je voulais juste ce bonheur, cette douce euphorie qui me gagnait toujours plus. Ses paillettes qui tombaient sur le sol, qui rendait même la pièce plus colorée, à l'image de se que je ressentais. Mon cœur battait au rythme de ses sons qui résonnaient dans mon esprit et tout autour.

Juste pour lui, juste pour nous, rien que tout ce qui faisait ma joie à cet instant, je murmurais :

-Merci Jimin …

L'incertitude présente jusqu'alors dans ses prunelles sombres disparut rien qu'à ses mots. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, comme s'il était aussi sûr que moi, comme s'il venait tout juste de décider de ne pas réfléchir. De ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait se passer, à une conséquence quelconque, le moindre imprévu.

Il sourit, avant de m'embrasser à son tour. Ce fut à moi d'être surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse, quel qu'elle soit, de sa part. A quoi m'attendais-je alors ? En vérité, je ne saurais le dire. A rien, peut-être. Surement !

Je sentais son sourire contre mes lèvres, ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Je crus devenir fou lorsqu'il approfondi le baisé. C'était à la fois tendre et incroyablement possessif, c'était incroyable !

Instinctivement, mes mains avaient trouvé leur place sur les joues de Jimin, à la naissance de ses cheveux si doux sous mon touché. Je sentais les doigts contre ma nuque, triturent les petites mèches. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, je les humectais presque nerveusement, le goût du baiser encore bien présent. C'était enivrant, je souris sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Les événements me frappaient comme retardés par mon esprit embrouillé, avec force. Ils m'ébranlaient, rien ne me laissait indifférent, tout avait son importance, chaque détail. Les émotions me submergeaient, je les laissais couler tout contre mon corps. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine tellement fort que je craignais qu'il finisse par sortir de ma poitrine. J'étais certain que Jimin pouvait clairement l'entendre ce son à l'alternance régulière.

Je sentais son regard sur moi, alors que je croisais le sien. Ce que j'y lu était indescriptible, un mélange de tellement de sentiments. J'étais sûr qu'il pouvait voir la même chose dans mes yeux. Le même reflet, la même personne, les même émotions. Nous étions notre propre reflet ! J'embrassais les deux paupières, un bref contact, de ceux qui se passent de mots.

Jimin déposa un léger baiser sur mon front puis sur ma tempe, c'était si simple. Il avait ce pouvoir, rendre les gestes les plus normaux, en moments magiques. Il avait cet effet sur moi, quoi que je puisse y faire. Je ne pouvais pas lutter, et, de toute façon, je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Il était bien trop fort. J'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de sa force. J'avais besoin de lui !

Je l'embrassais à nouveau, comme la première fois, mais à la fois si différemment. C'était comme une décharge électrique qui me parcourrait, qui se frayait un chemin entre nos deux corps. Je pouvais presque la voire, sur ma peau et sur la sienne, j'en tremblais. Le baisé avait quelque chose d'urgent, de fiévreux. Je cherchais plus de contact, toute pensée cohérente ayant quitté mon être, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'en avait, de toute manière, tout était devenu secondaire, d'une futilité risible, je ne les voyais même plus. Il n'y avait que nous deux, lui et moi, seuls au monde. Le temps s'étaient arrêté pour nous, la Terre avait cessé de tourner, nous étions le centre de ce monde. Juste lui, moi et ces couleurs qui nous entouraient, cette chaleur, cette mélodie qui résonnait comme une harmonie, comme la perfection elle-même.

Le souffle court, nos lèvres se séparèrent et le souffle chaud de Jimin s'échoua contre mon visage. Son visage se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mon oreille pour murmurer :

-Je crois que je pourrais te dévorer tout entier, Tae.

Non sans difficulté, je déglutis, masquant à grande peine le trouble que ces paroles avait fait naître en moi. Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il mordilla gentiment le lobe de mon oreille. Il semblait d'humeur joyeuse, je pouvais sentir son sourire contre ma peau. Il finit par poursuivre sa route, parsemant des baisés sur ma gorge offerte. Je ne bougeais pas, les yeux fermés, le visage rejeté en arrière afin de lui laisser un meilleur accès. Le contact de ses lèvres contre ma peau me semblait presque indispensable.

Jimin descendit jusqu'à la naissance de ma nuque, si attardant un peu plus, à mon plus grand plaisir. Après ça, il releva la tête et son regard croisa le mien. J'y lus une sorte de requête, il semblait me demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Bien que ça me semblait ridicule sur le moment, je me hâtais de lui donner l'autorisation à laquelle il aspirait. D'un mouvement vif, il passa mon tee-shirt au dessus de ma tête et jeta le malheureux à travers la pièce. Ses lèvres reprirent leur place, juste au creux de mon épaule. La fraicheur de la pièce contrastait délicieusement avec la chaleur de sa bouche. C'en était grisant !

Mes mains avaient trouvé naturellement leur place sur les épaules de Jimin tandis qu'il poursuivait sa trajectoire. Passant par mes clavicules qu'il mordilla doucement et mon torse enflammé par son contact. Il s'arrêta finalement devant un de mes tétons qu'il observa quelques instants, se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres. Je tremblais d'impatience, tandis qu'il semblait bien décidé à prendre son temps. Lorsqu'il aspira enfin le petit nœud de chair, je plaquais ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer un grognement. Grognement qui mourut au fond de ma gorge alors que je mordais la paume de ma main dans l'espoir de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

La langue de Jimin s'activait avec beaucoup trop de talent à mon goût. Mon dos était désormais plaqué contre le mur glacé, froideur qui fut rapidement réchauffée par la chaleur qui irradiait. Ce feu dévastateur né dans mes entrailles et qui me rongeait. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Lorsque l'auteur de cette torture pinça presque durement mon autre téton, même mes mains ne purent contenir le gémissement que je poussai. J'étais certain qu'un sourire illuminait son visage à ce moment, je n'avais même pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour le savoir. Mes jambes tremblaient et peinaient de plus en plus à supporter mon poids. Jimin ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte puisque, loin de s'arrêter, il poursuivait même ses activités. Cette fois, alors qu'un cri m'ébranlait comme une secousse, je dus me tenir à lui pour ne pas m'écrouler. Je chuchotais :

-J-Jimin, doucement, s'il-t-te plait …

Un léger pouffement me répondit, alors que je m'adossais à nouveau au mur. Je fermais les yeux, ainsi, je pouvais juste ressentir, mon imagination faisait le reste. Les paillettes colorées virevoltaient autour de nous, elles semblaient danser. Les sons étaient toujours là, ils se rapprochaient à nouveau, c'était beau. La chaleur qui nous entourait était tellement bienfaitrice, je ne sentais même plus le mur glacé contre ma peau. Ainsi, je pouvais tout sentir, comme si les sensations étaient décuplées. Les lèvres de Jimin avaient abandonné mon téton pour continuer sa descente. Il laissait une longue trainée brûlante sur mon ventre, sa main suivait le mouvement contre mon aine.

La luminosité pourtant légère de la pièce m'aveugla lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Les couleurs étaient toujours là, je les voyais, je pouvais presque les toucher. La main de celui qui allait devenir mon amant sur ma ceinture stoppa toutes envies de mouvement. Je n'avais pas à me persuader de leurs existences, après tout, elles n'appartenaient qu'à lui et moi.

Il me débarrassa rapidement de mes derniers vêtements, je rougis soudain devant ma nudité, pris d'un soudain accès de pudeur. Je sentais mes joues s'enflammer à mon grand désespoir, je détournais le regard, honteux. La bouche de Jimin se retrouvait tout contre mon oreille, encore une fois, taquin :

-Tu es mignon quand tu rougis !

Je ne savais pas vraiment comme prendre son propos qui sonnait à la fois comme un compliment et une moquerie. Ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin dans cette réflexion stérile, je décidais de soulager mon vis-à-vis de ses vêtements. En effet, celui-ci était encore entièrement vêtu, une injustice que je m'empressais de rectifier. Les habits vinrent rejoindre les autres, dans un coin de la pièce. Je restais sans voix devant le corps nu de Jimin. S'il devait exister une perfection en ce monde, elle porterait surement son nom.

Du bout des doigts, j'effleurais les abdos si bien dessinés de ce corps sans défaut. C'en était presque émouvant ! Je m'humectais les lèvres, les mordillant avec application. La peau était douce sous mon touché alors que je parcourais son ventre. Il se dégageait de lui une force sans égale, une force empreinte d'une fragilité et d'une délicatesse qui lui était propre. C'était d'une beauté sans nom. Il se dégageait de lui tant de chose, la gorge nouée, je le dévorais du regard.

Emprisonnant mon menton entre son pouce et son index, il capta mon regard. Je sentais mon estomac se retourner, sans que ça ne soit douloureux, c'était étrange, mais plutôt agréable. Je crois que j'aurais pu pleurer, à cet instant, plongé dans les prunelles de Jimin, une telle beauté ! J'aurais pu m'y perdre, ne jamais m'en extraire, m'y noyer, je m'en fichais, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pourtant, lorsque les lèvres chaudes rencontrèrent encore une fois les miennes, j'avais déjà tout oublié. C'était ça, l'équilibre, mon équilibre, ce sont j'avais besoin ? Peut-être, pourquoi pas après tout.

Le baisé était intense, saturé de sentiments nouveaux qui nous échappaient à tous les deux. Une incertitude qui ne m'atteignait pas, le reste était bien assez fort, assez sûr pour masquer tout le reste. Ces émotions qui semblaient sur le point de s'échapper, j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Les doigts de Jimin effleuraient mes côtes, mon ventre, mes bras, un bref contact qui m'enflammait. Nos regards se perdaient à nouveau, l'un dans l'autre, l'un pour l'autre. L'obscurité s'éclairait soudain, dans ces moments qui se passent de mots, que rien ne peut expliquer.

J'étais à nouveau arraché aux yeux de sombre, le visage disparaissait, descendant à nouveau le long de mon corps. Il prenait son temps, s'appliquait en quelque sorte, pendant que des sons m'échappaient, que je pouvais contenir. Arrivé à mon bas ventre, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme pour me laisser le temps de protester, ou pire encore. Je n'en fis rien, c'était entendu, le geste restait beau, comme tout ceux qui étaient siens. Ses doigts se posèrent sur le centre de mon anatomie, m'arrachant un hoquet. Les doigts à nouveau crispés contre ma bouche, je faisais mon possible pour ne pas me laisser aller aux vagues de plaisir qui s'apprêtaient à me submerger. Ma résistance était vaine, d'autant plus qu'elle ne semblait pas plaire à Jimin qui, après un sourire, esquissa un mouvement. Les paillettes s'agitaient toujours plus, autour de moi et même dans mon corps. Des paillettes, partout, jusque dans mes yeux !

-J-Jimin …

Son prénom avait quelque chose de suppliant dans ma bouche, ça l'amusait beaucoup. Il poursuivit sa torture encore quelques minutes, alors que j'étais en proie à des sensations qui m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnues. Puis il fut à nouveau face à moi, il avait l'air gêné, mal à l'aise, j'en étais étonné. Il chercha ses mots, le regard fuyant, avant de réussir à aligner une phrase compréhensible, ou presque :

\- Tae … Je … Enfin, je n'ai pas de …

J'aurais pu le laisser ainsi, par pur sadisme, ou pour le plaisir de voir ses joues s'enflammer, mais j'eus pitié de lui. Au lieu de le laisser se répandre en explication, ou de formuler une quelconque réponse, j'attrapais la base de son poignet d'un mouvement rapide. Trois de ses doigts disparurent dans ma bouche sous le regard étonné de mon vis-à-vis. J'avais l'avantage de la surprise, ses prunelles semblaient fondre tandis que je pouvais clairement lire du désir dans ses yeux rieurs. Un désir que je peinais encore à croire, qui me dépassait complètement.

Je m'appliquais à ma tâche, presque studieux, je ne quittais pas Jimin du regard. Il retira alors ses doigts de ma bouche, alors qu'un petit sourire naissait sur mes lèvres. Il déposait un baisé à la commissure de mes lèvres, je sentais sa main au creux de ma cuisse, remontant vers mon bas ventre. Il écarta légèrement mes jambes, se donnant un accès plus simple. Je me crispais lorsque l'un de ses doigts rencontra mon anus, il força un peu pour le faire entrer. J'étudiais la sensation nouvelle, c'était étrange, plus dérangeant que douloureux, en faite.

Je sentais le regard de Jimin, épousant les traits de mon visage. Je croisais son regard et lui offrait un sourire en coin, plongé dans ce tourbillon d'émotions. A la fois si semblable et si différent du mien, j'en étais troublée. Un second doigt qui forçait l'entrée de mon intimité me força à reprendre conscience de la réalité. C'était plus difficile, la brûlure m'arracha une grimace qui mourut lorsque des lèvres trouvèrent le chemin de ma gorge pour venir taquiner ma carotide. Je m'efforçais de me détendre, la distraction qu'entretenait Jimin m'y aidait considérablement. Une dernière phalange pressa les muscles serrés, alors que je me mordais les lèvres, ma main crispée sur l'épaule de celui qui allait devenir mon amant. Il murmurait des mots à mon oreille, le sens avait autant d'importance que le ton qu'il employait. Un frisson me parcourut.

Je l'embrassais, avec toute la fièvre qui m'habitait, tout le désir qui était mien à cet instant et pour longtemps encore, j'en étais persuadé. J'étais prêt, c'était ce qu'il devait lire dans mes yeux, sur mes lèvres, sur mon cœur. Et il comprit, nous échangions un regard entendu, un regard qui voulait tout dire, tout ce qu'il ne se dit pas. Je liais mes jambes à sa taille, le dos toujours contre le mur dont la froideur ne m'atteignait pas. Un dernier contact visuel, et puis son sexe humide força l'accès. Un cri m'échappa, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Les paillettes, je ne devais pas les quitter des yeux. Les voir, les entendre, les sentir. Ces sons qui tournoyaient dans l'air, invisible, et pourtant, je les imaginais. Au-delà de la douleur, celle qui enflammait mon bas ventre, qui me tiraillait, au-delà de tout ça. Je voyais Jimin, au milieu de toutes ses couleurs, j'entendais sa voix. Je restais ainsi, quelques instants, avant de réaliser que des larmes avaient coulées sur mon visage et que les épaules étaient recouvertes de griffures. La réalité se redessinait devant mes yeux, le regard de mon ami, inquiet auquel je m'empressais d'accorder un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il essuya mes larmes, soigneusement, son visage tout proche du mien.

Jimin entreprit un léger mouvement, son regard toujours implanté dans le mien, comme s'il le retenait prisonnier. Le plaisir que je lisais dans ses prunelles ne tarda pas à être mien. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, nous ne faisions plus qu'un !

Un cri, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur cette fois, résonna dans toute al pièce. Un son suivit par de nombreux autres, alors que mon amant frappait régulièrement ma prostate. Les coups de butoirs devenaient de plus en plus puissant alors que nous sombrions tous les deux. Où ? Je ne saurais le dire, dans un nouveau monde, loin, si loin ! J'étais submergé par ce plaisir qui grandissait toujours, m'inondait, me consumait. Alors que je quittais réellement cet endroit, un mot s'échappa de mes lèvres, synonyme de l'extase qui était mienne :

-J-Jimiin !

Les paillettes virevoltaient toujours, la musique était là encore. J'étais ces couleurs, j'étais cette mélodie, ce moment où la perfection pouvait exister. Tout était permis, tout ce qui ne devait pas l'être. L'harmonie était atteinte, nous l'étions, tous les deux. A cet instant, je le savais, j'avais cessé d'être seul. V venait de voir le jour et moi, j'étais enfin entier !

Je redescendais sur Terre, dans ce monde où j'avais ma place, je le savais désormais. Je redevenais humain, mais les paillettes existaient toujours. Elle ne me quitterait pas, pas tant que je serais avec Jimin. Pas tant que je tenais sa main bien serrée dans la mienne.

Il était revenu lui aussi, de cet univers connu de nous seul. Notre regard voulait tout dire, alors que nous restions ainsi, enlacés sur le sol. Nous profitions encore un peu du moment, de cette beauté, de cette perfection.

-Tae, je …

J'appuyais deux doigts contre sa bouche, lui intimant le silence, je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançais :

-Jimin … Merci pour ce que tu as fait, pour mon rêve, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi … Je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'ai … Que c'est pour te remercier que …

Je perdais mes mots, je n'arrivais pas à construire une phrase correcte. Qui expliquerait à elle seule tout ce que je ressentais, c'était impossible ! Pourtant, il fallait que je lui dise, il fallait absolument qu'il sache.

-J'en avais envie, vraiment, j'avais envie de tout ça et, quoi que tu penses, quoi que tu décides … Je veux que tu sache que je …

Nouvel arrêt. Ca semblait tellement futile, le dire, quelques mots, un poids énorme. Pourquoi ne parvenais-je pas, alors ? Pourquoi c'était si dur ? Mes yeux se fermaient tandis que je laissais les paillettes m'inonder encore une fois. Du courage. Allez, un peu de courage Tae !

-Que je t'aime, Jimin !

Ca y est ! C'était sorti, comment pouvait-on résumer ce que je ressentais en quelques syllabes ? Etait-ce assez fort, assez puissant ? Je ne le pensais pas. La surprise se peignait sur les traits de mon amant, je déglutis avec difficulté. Soudain, un baisé fugace et une étreinte puissante, alors qu'une voix chaude résonna dans la pièce, dans mes oreilles et dans mon cœur :

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Tae.

J'étais heureux. C'était un sentiment tellement agréable. Je voulais me le répéter pour l'éternité, ces quelques mots au pouvoir si grand. Tout était parfait, tout, sans la moindre exception !

Dans mes yeux, le miroir de l'âme, il pouvait lire en moi, tout savoir ! Je pouvais voir dans les siens une certitude, un avenir pour nous deux, un lendemain. Il n'y avait pas de secret, plus de question, rien de tout ça, juste une réalité, un rêve nouveau. Il le savait désormais, même sans que je le dise, cette pensée était sienne. Il était mon nouveau rêve !

 **Ok. Tout le monde est encore en vie ? Oui ? Niquel, tout va bien alors.**

 **Alors me voilà pour le (petit) mot de la fin, le moment émotion aussi. Alors, sachez tout d'abord que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire toute cette fanfiction et j'ai adoré incarné Tae le temps de ces quelques 24 pages. Je voulais vraiment bien faire et bien que je ne le connaisse évidemment pas, je voulais respecter un maximum ce que je pense être son caractère. Bien sûr, c'est approximatif et il s'agit de mon interprétation, mais soit.**

 **Je voulais écrire un Vmin depuis un moment déjà, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée. Celle-ci m'est venue toute seule et j'en étais assez fière étant donné que je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable sur Wattpad. Je me suis donc lancée avec l'aide de ma meilleure amie, on s'est encouragée mutuellement XD On postait nos deux fanfictions ensemble, si vous voulez voir la sienne (et elle vaut le détour, croyez-moi), voici le lien : 461862876-~before-i-fall~-sukook**

 **Cette dernière partie était de loin la plus longue et celle qui m'a demandé le plus de temps et de concentration (oui, parce que c'est TRES gênant à écrire, voilà). J'espère vraiment que celle-ci vous aura plu ainsi que d'ailleurs toute cette fanfiction. Bien qu'elle soit très courte, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur.**

 **C'est tout pour cette fois, je ne sais pas si je réécrirais du Vmin, une collaboration est en cours pour un Namjin mais je ne sais pas vraiment pour le reste. Si j'ai une idée, je me relancerais sans hésiter et avec plaisir. Lâchez-vous en reviews, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. Ca ne vous prend que quelques instants alors pensez à l'ado derrière son écran. Et si ça vous a vraiment plu, faites de la pub chez les potentielles intéressées, je compte sur vous pour tout ça !**

 **A la prochaine 3**


End file.
